vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
112977-worst-broker-system-of-any-mmo-in-20-years
Content ---- ---- I like the CX that separates contents and allows you to purchase immediately or create a buy/sell order. However, when it comes to buy in quantity, its very frustrating. As you said, I cannot purchase 200 items buying it slowly at 1-5 item per click. Plus, that annoying slow pop-up window that slow down every CX activity. It's an overall good idea, but Jesus save me from buying a lot of stuff from it!! Also it's bugged. I can't sell certain items unless I click inside the price, click out, then sell it (mainly the button is grayed out) | |} ---- ---- +1 so much. Current system almost require you to know exactly what you are after, which makes "window shopping" really cumbersome. | |} ---- ^this It's pretty easy for me, but I always create a buy order using the maximum I'm willing to pay. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Uh no. It's of course true that a bigger economy is usually a more stable economy (Wildstar is also anonymous, so I'm not sure how that's a difference), but there is exactly one reason for the lack of rampant undercutting in GW2: Non-refundable fees. Every time you list, the system eats a 5% chunk of the list price. And it's gone, even if you cancel. In Wildstar, fees only apply once the transaction actually completes. The no refunds system makes 1 copper bot/script undercutting pretty much impossible (it has existed in Wildstar for quite a while I've been told) and even manual undercutters think twice if they're going to risk the second or third relist. Meanwhile, there is nearly no downside for the undercutter in Wildstar. At the cost of 1c (* item count of course), you stand to sell everything while the person who didn't undercut fast enough sells nothing. Huge potential gain, low potential loss. And people who are dumb and/or don't care and/or are running automated undercut scripts will keep doing this at a 1c per relist pace until we reach the current situation where things are below vendor value. In GW2, they would be literally bankrupting themselves with such tactics. Want to list your 200 stack of resource X for 20g? That'll be 1g please. Oh someone undercut you and you want to stay competitive at 19g98s? Pay us 99s90c please. By the time you've lowered the item's list price by one silver, you'll end up in the red if it's an undercutting race with just 1 or 2 competitors. (Edits for derpy math. I'm bad at math.) Edited September 9, 2014 by Tenner | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Not the bazaar.... oh the nightmares of that zone, at least they had it all in one zone and not like Anarchy Online.................................. | |} ---- ---- ---- Head down, don't look up... oh, and have fun dragging thousands of coppers to the bank to trade them in for gold and silver after you've parked your merchant for the night... | |} ---- What the- You had to manually exchange currencies?! Hahahah oh wow and I thought this game had some serious "who thought this was a good idea" features. :lol: | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- Yeah, coin had weight - so being full of coppers meant you moved like a slug. Was especially interesting when you were dungeon crawling and you were picking up coppers and silvers as loot, and you'd eventually need to send one of your party members outside to run to the nearest city so that they could sell loot and exchange coins, then come back to split with the party. | |} ---- Works fine for me | |} ----